


【冬盾】我真的……没那么大!!!

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】我真的……没那么大!!!

  
  
Bucky悄悄地把手指滑到了Steve的后腰，试探性地往Steve的臀缝里走，他指望Steve发现不了来着，但本来这个想法就挺愚蠢的，下一秒他的手被拍开了，“我们说好的。”那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛瞪着他。

Bucky吐出了Steve的阴茎，他舔了舔下唇，用大拇指重重地揉了一下对方老二的头部，看着那张漂亮的脸蛋变得更加通红，盈盈的水光让蓝眼睛变得亮晶晶的，他要用这样的眼神瞪人的话谁都不会感到害怕，Bucky走神地想，他小小地叹了一口气，握住了Steve的老二缓缓地撸动，同时把脸贴到了Steve的大腿上，感受着那儿滑腻柔软的肌肤，Bucky意犹未尽地蹭了两下，“不试下你怎么能知道？”他没忍住轻轻地咬那块儿的肌肤，白皙而带着凉意，Bucky觉得自己要是野兽的话能把Steve吃的连渣都不剩，“亲爱的，我真没那么大。”Bucky违心地说。

“哈，”Steve露出了典型的Bucky又爱又恨的他习惯称作“小婊子脸”的表情，虽然每次Bucky一那么说他就得挨揍，“你这是打算骗谁呢Barnes？”

骗你啊小甜心。Bucky在心里嘟囔。

虽然每个男人都会非常骄傲自豪，或真或假地夸耀自己的家伙大的不得了。但天知道为什么Bucky现在得处心积虑地给Steve洗脑，“小甜心，我真没那么大，”Bucky真心实意地说，用手温柔地抚摸着Steve的脑袋，指望能用这种诱哄的语气给Steve洗脑，当时Steve正在给他口交，Bucky喜欢看他一丝不挂的给自己舔老二的样子，所以Steve身上什么也没穿，Bucky像拆一件礼物似的把他扒得精光，那双被性器磨得艳红的小嘴张到了极限，正在费劲地吞吐着Bucky的老二，有一些唾液从嘴角滑下，显得亮晶晶湿漉漉的，色情的不得了，细长白皙的手指在柱身上缓缓撸动，轻飘飘的，好像羽毛撩拨似的，让Bucky的性欲高涨的几乎快像火山喷发似的地动山摇，所以理所当然地Bucky说出了他做梦都没想到会从自己嘴里说出的话。

通常是由和丈夫争吵的妻子说出口的，“你以为你很大吗！”通常伴随在下一句的能对每个男人的自尊心都造成不可磨灭的创伤的极度恶毒的话。

但Bucky的确是说出来了。

真要他找借口的话他别无他法，Steve不让Bucky碰他。

在Steve生日那天Bucky准备好了一切，真正意义上的他准备好了一切，甚至在前一天他都激动的没怎么睡好，应该怎么说呢，每个人在面对一些极其重要的事情前都会有一种自然的直觉，而“我要和Steve上床啦”的直觉让Bucky激动地咬了半晚上枕头。

然后一切在Bucky把Steve抱在腿上又舔又亲了半天，他们终于从沙发转移到床上，Bucky脱下了裤子的那一切化成了泡影。

浑身赤裸的小个子沉默地盯着Bucky的下半身，“不行。”一丝不挂全身泛着浅浅的粉色的家伙说，“你会把我弄死的。”他说。

是的，这非常的撩人，事实上Bucky也是那么想的，他的老二甚至因为Steve的话而更加兴奋了，Bucky把Steve拉到床沿，不顾他的反抗把他拉到了自己的腿上，虽然在穿着裤子的时候Bucky已经在Steve柔软圆翘的臀缝间顶弄摩擦个不停，但直接触碰到对方弹性滑腻的肌肤的兴奋感让Bucky几乎快被冲昏了头脑，“come on，你可以的，”Bucky低低地说，舔咬着Steve的颈侧，他的手指划入了Steve的臀缝，下半身缓慢地在对方柔软的大腿间摩擦，同时往那个湿热的穴口里试探性地捅入了一根手指。

Bucky揉搓着Steve后穴的褶皱，听着身上的小个子发出低低的，黏腻的呻吟，还有一声声好像淌着蜜似的，湿漉漉的他的名字，“Bucky……”Bucky的手指拓展着Steve的内侧，弯曲着在高热的内壁里前行，Steve难耐地仰起了脖颈，修长白皙的好像天鹅脖颈似的线条让Bucky忍不住咬了上去。

Bucky缓缓地增加手指，强忍着内心的急躁耐心地扩张着Steve的内壁，紧致的内壁夹紧了他的手指，光是想象Bucky就能猜到进入那里的感觉会有多好。

而在Bucky想要进入那个地方的时候。

“不行。”湿漉漉的小个子强硬地说，Steve把手按在Bucky的肩上，执著地和Bucky保持着视线的接触，就好像他现在水汪汪的眼睛多有说服力似的，“我说了不行，你会把我弄坏的。”

看在老天的份上，他整个人还都一丝不挂地坐在Bucky的腿上呢，弹性柔软的大腿内侧肌肉还夹在Bucky的腰侧呢。

如果这是床上的下流话的话Bucky欢迎的不得了，但显然不是。

而且Steve Rogers看来也没有被情欲冲昏头脑。

Bucky咬着牙给自己打了出来，他恨得不行，这一晚他也没怎么睡好，并且凑巧的是他咬了半晚上的枕头，不同的是这次是因为恨意。

同时Bucky暗暗地下了决心。

或早或晚，或早或晚，Bucky咬着牙想。

看在老天的份上，他甚至已经感受过那个湿漉漉的地方了，天杀的Steve居然能那么残忍。

“Bucky，”Steve透过浓密的金色睫毛看他，蓝眼睛小心翼翼的，“要是你不介意的话我可以给你舔出来。”像是紧张似的他伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，粉色的舌尖从左滑到右，带出了一道湿漉漉的水痕。

Bucky喜欢Steve一丝不挂地给自己舔，并且他喜欢在Steve帮自己舔的时候玩弄Steve的乳头，那两粒小东西好像樱桃似的，Bucky用指甲轻轻地搔刮着，听着Steve的喉咙里发出含糊的声音，漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛湿漉漉地瞪了他一眼，Bucky厚颜无耻地回了个微笑，同时手指微微用力拉扯了一下那粒小东西，Steve的喉咙里发出了哀鸣，要不是Bucky的老二堵住了他的喉咙的话他八成已经尖叫出声了。

用那种拔高了嗓子的，带着点尖细的，尾音甜腻腻的，好像淌着蜜似的声音。

Bucky甚至能想象出操Steve的感觉会有多好，他会把小个子按在自己的老二上，重重地往上顶他，那两瓣漂亮的小屁股会被撞击出漂亮的粉色，他会浪叫个不停，指甲会用力地在Bucky的背上留下痕迹。

Bucky因为自己的想象闷哼出声，“Stevie……”Bucky粗喘着说，他用力地拔出了自己的老二，但Steve还是因为反应不够快而被射了一脸，他的唇间和Bucky的阴茎间拉着一条细细的银线，同时他的脸上沾上了浊白的液体，天哪，Bucky发誓Steve甚至连睫毛上也沾了一点，金发小个子用那种有些发愣的表情看着Bucky，漂亮的脸颊染上了白浊，艳红的嘴唇微微肿胀，“抱歉Steve，”Bucky愧疚地说，伸出手想要帮Steve擦一擦，但在Bucky帮忙前Steve像是好奇似的用指尖沾上了一点精液。

然后看在老天的份上，他把那根手指放进了嘴里。

“唔。”Steve皱着眉毛把手指吐了出来，“味道真糟糕，”他抬起眼看Bucky，意外地发现Bucky红着脸看着他，眼神愣的好像，Steve在心里打了一个不礼貌但又精准的可怕的比方，像一个看到骨头的小狗似的，“Bucky？”

但Bucky这个时候已经听不清Steve在说什么了，他的脑子乱糟糟的，就好像有一个工厂在里面分秒必争地工作。

他看着Steve歪了歪头站了起来，好像觉得直接离开不礼貌似的亲了亲他的额头后才走开，满脑子只是膨胀着一个念头。

我一定要和Steve上床。

Bucky不知道为什么他要把这个搞的像人生目标似的，但这也的确一点也不轻而易举。

“少骗人Bucky，”Steve的手在被子下缓缓地撸动Bucky的老二，他们都是精力充沛的青少年，早在确认关系前就会互相纾解，但现在对Bucky来说可是好多了，毕竟他再也不用装作自己是想着某个不知名的女孩子才射出来的，“你觉得这玩意儿能直接放进我的屁股里？”Steve打了个哈欠，他困的不行，但Bucky像只粘人的小狗似的，握着他的手硬是让他感受他兴奋的不行的家伙，“我会流血的。”他看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛说，手指有技巧的按压着对方的性器，听着Bucky喉咙间发出的喘息Steve弯了弯嘴角，“并且我怀疑你能不能找到想要你的女孩子啊。”

“你不试试怎么知道，”Bucky撅了撅嘴，他凑过去亲Steve的下唇，对方顺从地闭上了眼睛，金色的眼睫好像蝴蝶似的微微扇动，但Bucky却觉得那微小的扇动直接在他的心底造成了一场龙卷风，“并且我不想要什么女孩子，我只想要你。”Bucky贴着Steve的耳朵低声说，看着对方耳根那一小片白皙的肌肤变得通红。

“你这个傻瓜。”Steve亲了亲Bucky的下巴。

“唔。”Bucky顺着Steve的脸颊轮廓往上吻。

“但我依旧没有被你说服。”

“嘁。”Bucky嘟囔。

就像Bucky说的，这真的一点也不简单。

“如果我非常，非常小心地仔细准备呢？”Bucky趴到了Steve的背上，对方正在翻看一本杂志，午后的阳光暖融融的，Steve小巧漂亮的耳朵在阳光下看起来好像是半透明的，对方微微偏过头，好像是不理解Bucky在说什么，Bucky凑过去亲吻Steve的脸颊，Steve笑着翻过身，“你好重。”他笑着说，搂着Bucky的脖颈回应他的吻，甜甜的，Bucky想，缓慢地勾勒Steve丰润的下唇轮廓，那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛半眯着看他，里面好像流淌着金沙一样熠熠生辉，Bucky缓缓地加深着这个吻，直到Steve快喘不过气才分开，Steve低低地喘息着，又凑过去亲了一口Bucky。

Bucky喜欢极了Steve这一点，在他们结束接吻后像是要最后再盖上一个章似的非得再亲上一口。

“你还没忘记这茬？”Steve揉着Bucky的脑袋，Bucky小心地把下巴搁在Steve的胸膛上，没忘记把手掌垫在下巴下面，Steve的身体虽然没那么差了，但也没有好到哪里去，“这是我能随便忘记的事情吗？”Bucky不满地说。

“当然不是，你这个幼稚鬼，”Steve忍不住笑，“但你一味地强调你没那么大也没用啊Bucky，我也是亲手感受过的。”

“并且也是亲嘴。”Bucky补充。

Steve瞪了Bucky一眼，“别逼我踹你。”

“你怎么舍得，”Bucky假惺惺地说，凑过去从对方的嘴上偷了一个亲吻，“你那么喜欢我。”

Steve抱住了Bucky的脑袋，不满地低低哼哼，但也没有否认，只是张开了嘴和Bucky唇舌交缠。

Bucky想过直接不顾Steve的意愿。

第一次本来就是疼痛的，Bucky看着Steve的侧脸想，月光从窗外洒了进来，Steve看起来像极了一个小天使，Bucky小心翼翼地用手指描摹对方，顺着对方鼻梁的线条一直下滑到嘴唇，“唔。”Steve轻声嘟囔，Bucky收回了手指，“我吵醒你了吗？”他小声问，但Steve只是皱了皱眉翻了个身，金色的刘海垂落到脸颊，金色的睫毛在脸上打下了一片温柔的阴影，微微皱起的眉毛很快地舒展开，就好像陷入了一个美梦。

第一次本来就是疼痛的，Steve应该很快就能习惯。Bucky把胳膊压在脸的下面，他用手指轻轻地描绘Steve脸颊的轮廓，最后在对方的额头上印下了一个浅浅的亲吻。

触碰到的金发凉凉的，好像丝缎似的。

但Bucky怎么舍得，他那么喜欢他。

这是他的小天使，是他要用一辈子来保护的人，Bucky怎么舍得。

“晚安了小混蛋。”Bucky嘟囔，把对方揽到了怀里，Steve的双手乖巧地摆在胸前，有些凉凉的，Bucky用手掌裹住，小心翼翼地把被子拉高，他还有好多话想和Steve说，还有好多事情想和Steve做，但他都可以等，一切都可以等，等到Steve愿意的那一天，等到他的小天使长大的那一天，Bucky都可以等，因为Steve远远值得一切，更何况是他微不足道的等待呢。

那时年轻的James Barnes还不知道，他的小天使有一天注定是会来拯救他的，一往无前，横冲直撞，只为他而来，就好像一个真正的天使似的，就好像一个只属于他的守护天使似的。

那时的James Barnes会瞪大了眼睛，从上到下不敢置信地看着他的小天使，在视线滑到胸前时不受控制地多停留了几秒，“Steve？！”那时的James Barnes会惊呼，虽然脑子发浑但却忍不住雀跃，“I thought you were bigger.”那时候的James Barnes会那么说，然后他的小天使会带着一脸欣喜却又焦急的笑容搀着他下了实验台，前往远方，前往他们漫长的未来。

但这时的James Barnes什么也不知道，他只是小心翼翼地抱着他的小天使，满心期待着第二天的带来，满心期待着明天的到来，然后带着这样的喜悦和期望陷入沉沉的梦乡。  
  
  
  



End file.
